


Lemurs

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00-Status, Accidents, Established Relationship, M/M, Medical, Moneypenny is perfection, Next of kin, Worried Alec, smoke inhalation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: Q has had an accident, but it's up to Moneypenny to save the doctors





	Lemurs

**Q….**

I am so tired

my eyes are glued shut.

My chest hurts…. bloody intensely. 

Bugger

There is a lemur stomping on my chest I think.

Ohh I like lemurs. 

When did we go on an outing to the zoo?

Why is Moneypenny talking to me so fucking loud?

“Q!  Q!  Open your eyes..”

What is that incessant beeping…

Fuck!  On my face.. Get it the fuck off!   


“Leave that alone, you little shite!  Hands off.  Oxygen mask stays on.  It’s there for a reason Q!”

Don’t!  Leave me alone.  Let go of my hands!

Go…’way…. papers?

“Q!  Focus on me for a minute and open your eyes!”

Let go of my face you cow…

fucking hurts…

breathe…

cough up a lung.   


“The next of kin papers!  He said you filled them out a week ago but you’ve never given them to Tanner.  Where are they?!”   


Papers?  Fuck….

“Q… he is about ready to tear Medical apart because they won’t let him in to see you without them.  I told them I was here on M’s behalf.  I’m not sure how much longer we can convince him to be patient.  He’s scaring the staff  Where are they?  Don’t close your eyes again, you little shite!”

Medical…

“Yes, you idiot.  That’s where they take you when they need to revive you from smoke inhalation.”

Oh…

fuck my chest hurts…

Get the lemur off me…

Fucking lemur feet...   


“Q! Papers!  Pay Attention! Do Not Close Your Eyes On Me!”   


pocket…

coat…

messenger bag…

Bugger...

what is that fucking beeping…   


“Oh thank god!  I’ll be right back.  Behave!  Let Medical do their job and you’ll be alright.  Not sure we’ll be able to say that about Secure Lab 022F though.”

 

 

**Alec...**

This is ridiculous.  I am staring down at the top of Moneypenny's head and she has both hands flat on my chest, physically trying to stop me from getting to Q.  She must have a deathwish...

What did she think would happen?  A call saying Q has been taken to Medical, and something about a lab accident, and fire and smoke...

"Let me see him!  Now!"  

The nurse scurries past with just a nervous glance my way, muttering about security and insane double O's.  There's a white coat outside of the room Moneypenny said Q is in, and he's waving his hands at another medic, pointing at a clipboard, and I swear to god if Moneypenny doesn't get out of my way, I will trample her into the bloody tiles...

"Alec!  Five minutes, for goodness sake!  They have the papers now, Tanner is going over them and-

"Fucking hell!"

Moneypenny takes a step back with a smug smile.  That woman has one hell of a slap on her.  I can feel myself blinking in shock, struck dumb.  A nurse to our left starts giggling.  

And then Tanner is there.  Calm, composed Tanner, who does not risk slapping double O's.

"You can come in now, Trevelyan.  No more than 20 minutes.  Doctor's orders, I'm afraid."


End file.
